


Scented

by Xila51



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Best Friends Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Cute, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Omega Choi Soobin, Scenting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xila51/pseuds/Xila51
Summary: Yeonjun finally presents as an alpha! Yip yip hooray! He could finally work his alpha magic and hopefully woo soobin..until he learns of something.His scent is fucking mint chocolate.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

Yeonjun groggily awoke to birds chirping animatedly, the fatigue and muscle soreness suddenly intensifying as his conscious returned. He groaned as he pulled the covers to cover his eyes and immediately reeling back when he felt how dirty the covers were from his week-long ministrations at the bed. Shutting his eyes, he tried to ignore the gross feeling of the dry fluids on his skin. Give him a break, it was tiring, finally having his first rut over with. 

It was a week-long of imagining a familiar lankier body against him while he fisted along feverishly to relieve the unendurable rut. His only escape was imagining how his long time crush would lead him to pleasure and relief. Again and again, he came to soobins low timbre voice that he had come to adore. 

He couldn’t deal with the disgusting feel anymore. As exhausted as he was, he’ll rather get washed and head to school so he could finally him. Slowly, he got up, his legs trembling from the absence of use as he grabbed his uniform and heading to his bathroom. He let the hot water seep into every pore, feeling the dirty crusts wash away as he simply stood under the showerhead. For several minutes, he let the hot water wash away both his body and all the dirty images he had conjured up of his friend to help him survive the rut. Maybe it was the heated water, or maybe it was the realization he thought of soobin in that way made him more flushed and hot again. He could almost feel the familiar heat curling at his lower body again, ready for more pleasure. No, he didn’t have time for this, he thought. He wanted to see and feel the real thing. He repressed the desires, switching to cold water and gasping as he cooled himself down. 

  
  
  


He dried his hair with one last blow dry before fixing it to part over his forehead and unplugging the dryer. Quickly, he pulled off all his bedsheets and stuffed them into his laundry basket, making a mental note to wash them later. He grabbed his school bag and headed downstairs, starved despite his older brother periodically bringing him snacks and making sure he ate it through his rut. The smell of ramen was already drifting through the house and he was giddy just imagining the delicious and chewy noodles hitting his palate with each slurp. Of course, jin hyung would be considerate enough to cook his favorite meal for breakfast despite always complaining and ranting about the side effects of such trashy convenience foods. 

“Yeonjun, you’re finally done!” There in the kitchen was his older brother, dressed in a casual t-shirt and jeans under the well worn out animal printed apron sitting with another male at the kitchen countertops. His brother’s arms opened up begging for a hug and he automatically hurdled towards it, sighing in the familiar embrace. 

It was weird, now that he presented, he was finally able to pick up scents. Oh, he could definitely tell now, in fact, the scents were too strong. He stepped back quickly and grimaced as the strong cotton smell from his brother continued to hit his nose so he blocked the smells with the crook of his arm. It wasn’t a bad smell, just too strong in his post-rut. He could detect another one too, a subtler grass smell..it had to be from namjoon hyung. His brother’s boyfriend smiled gently in the chair next to jin hyung, sipping the blue mug of coffee as he watched the two fondly. 

Jin sniffed the air and suddenly reeled back, pinching his nose and pushing him away and digging his nose into his mate’s neck for comfort. “ACK- oh my gowsh you smell yeownjuun” he said, his words muffled as he tried to speak without breathing. He watched as namjoon hyung automatically hold jins waist close and sniff the air as well and grunt, face scrunching a little. 

Fuck.. he must not have a good scent. 

Oh no.. if the two of the most open people he knew in the world hated his scent...the chances of soobin disliking it as well would probably be the same…

His hands dropped in disappointment, lips coming out in a pout and his eyebrows pulling in to a sad face. Shoulders drooped, he directed his eyes to the floor. Maybe it was a wrong idea to go to school today. Yea..he should just rest today.. No use in going to see soobin and watching his gentle face distort into disgust. He wasn’t ready for a rejection, not so soon. 

Jin must have still been able to see him despite being in namjoons hold, for his reaction was quick. “No no jjun! I didn’t mean that” jin pulled out from the hug and tugged at his hands, guiding him to his previous spot at the countertop and pushing the hot ramen towards him, clearly thinking that the ramen would appease him.

It doesn't. 

“I just- you smell like something that both me and namjoon aren’t too fond of, that’s all”

A warm hand came to pat awkwardly on his back- the grass smell-it was namjoon hyung. 

“Yea, but you er smell very fresh and uh sweet you know! So don’t worry about it” Yeonjun stared blankly at the steaming bowl of noodles, discouragement, a heavyweight on his shoulders, his plans shattered. He had been so excited to show off his alpha status to his friends and hopefully bewitch soobin with his newfound manliness. It was all over now, soobin would never fall in love with him. Tears formed over his eyes, threatening to drop into the soup as his ears turned deaf to the encouragement his brother and friend kept giving. 

He sniffled, his nose clearing as he opened his mouth to speak. “..What do I smell like, hyung?”

It turned silent, he could feel the quick eye communication the two must be giving each other, both unsure how to say it. 

“You-it’s not bad jjunie.” jin hyung reassured. Reassured? Lied? He couldn’t tell yet. 

“Hyung...”

“Well...It’s mint chocolate. You smell like it. The icecream you know?” 

It was really over. He put his arms on the table and let his head fall into them, caging both his heart and body away as he breathed out shakily, terribly disappointed. 

He was screwed. Soobin fucking hated mint chocolate. 


	2. Chapter 2

It took a whole half hour of coaxing and several more ramens before yeonjun lets himself be dragged to school. He really didn’t want to go but he really did miss his friends, the tallest one the most to be exact. And he kinda wanted to know how they smell, even though 2 out of the 4 were still unpresented. 

He sighed for the umpth time of the morning and jin mirrored him in the car seat next to him. His brother reached in the back seats for his bag and set it on his lap lightly. 

The bag sagged pathetically on his lap. Like his heart. 

“Jjun, you don’t smell bad, seriously. Don’t worry, look, i can already withstand being in the car with you for the whole drive. It’s okay”

He sighed again, eyes monitoring the entrance, deciding whether to run in now or wait until after he sees soobin walk in so he can avoid going in with him together. He should spare soobin his scent, he’s a considerate friend after all. 

“Okay..” he opened the car seat and stepped off, his gaze never leaving the floor.

“Cheer up, I’ll make your favorite rice noodles today, okay?” he nodded blankly before closing the door and watching jin hyung give an encouraging smile and speed off, probably to return home to his mates arms. 

Alright, he got this. 

He stretched his legs and jogged up the stairs of his school, his breath and speed getting faster to avoid a certain someone. Panting heavily, he ran into his room and slumped into his assigned seat, dropping his bag on the floor and ignoring his friends bright greetings. 

“Yeonjun hyung! Hey! What-what are you doing?” he hears hueningkai get closer and a chair scraping as the tall boy brings it close to his table and sitting. He can smell the gentle baby powder smell subtly on him as kai leans over his table and propping his head on his hand.

“Hyung- wow you smell- oh man” a lower voice says. The light floral smell must be beomgyus then. He pointedly ignores them and pulls out his books from his bag, wishing the teacher comes soon. 

“Ooo beomgyu hyung, what does it smell like?” kai sniffs the air cutely, face scrunching up when he can’t smell it. “Mint chocolate” beomgyu answers, observing the flash of irritation then sadness over his face. 

“Woah hyung! That’s great! You must smell great!” kai says excitedly, bouncing his closed fists up and down. 

“No its not. Its the worse” he mumbles angrily. 

Beomgyu and kai exchange a glance, confused why their hyung, such a pro mint choco advocator suddenly hate it. 

“What are you talking about? You love it though, hyung! We just had it at the sundae store a few weeks ago and you said you wanted to go again after you were done presenting!” 

“Well i changed my mind” he huffed, crossing his arms as he kicked his converse shoes at the wooden school boards. 

The classroom door slides open and he sees soobin and taehyun step in, their arms linked and the taller boy chewing a bun while scanning the room. 

Unable to help himself, he identifies soobins delectable smell- sweet honey slightly mixed with taehyuns cherry light scent. Someone save him, of all scents- soobin just had to have the most pleasing fragrance in the room. How in the world can he focus in class when he’s already ready to bust a nut in a public setting at the mere smell of his crush. 

He ignores soobins and taehyuns greeting and lays his head on the table, wishing the day was already over so he could relieve himself at home. 

  
  


The day passes quite eventfully, he ran out as soon as lunch came, avoiding his friend's confused approaches and hiding at the bathroom. For the first time in his school career, he returned after lunch break having eaten no lunch and his stomach growling in protest. He returns to his seat just as the homeroom teacher walks in and he notes a cartoon of milk on his desk and a sweet bun. Its soobin, he can smell him on the snacks. He drinks the milk hungrily and after much indecision, he slips the bun into his bag, choosing to ignore the intense gaze he feels from soobin across the room. 

After classes are officially dismissed, he again hurriedly runs home and haphazardly throws his house door open after fiddling at the entrance with the keys. Jin and namjoon jump apart, startled at his entrance. 

“You scared us, yeonjun. How’s school?” 

“Fine, namjoon hyung. I’ll be in my room”

“Alright, i made your rice noodles, i'll bring it up-” jin starts.

“No thanks, I’m going to bed”

He wasn't going to bed. He was going to agonize over his crush for the next 5 hours of his life. He spent the whole evening slowly savoring the bun and obsessively sniffing the packaging of the bun, soaking up the addicting honey smell. 

To others, he probably looks like a madman, cuddling on the bed next to a plastic wrapper. He agrees whole heartedly, he thinks he's insane too but he just can't help wanting to find a way to be with the omega. 

The other days were spent the same, greeting all his friends but avoiding soobin like the plague when he appeared. 

He could smell soobin on his friends, mostly around hueningkai as the two gums usually do a lot of physical contact, hugging and all that. He wasn’t jealous, no. What was the point? He couldn’t have him anyway. No, he wasn’t jealous, he insisted in his head. 

He made sure to run out the second class ended and hiding in the sports equipment shed at the school gym. He even locked the doors to make sure no one could follow him in it. That's how he spent his lunches, accompanied by sad sighs and dark mocking shadows. Of course, soobin, despite the cold shoulder, always left a snack and drink at his table and let yeonjun have his distance. 

He knows soobins patience is running thin though, as the lanky omega would leave notes at his desk asking him what was going on or more frequent texts asking for permission to come over and hang out. It gets to the point that namjoon hyung would pass his younger brothers message along whenever yeonjun came home. 

He doesn't get it, soobin should've already been able to smell his scent, why wasn't he also actively avoiding him? Its mint chocolate! Soobin should be throughly disgusted by now. 

Well, if soobin wouldn't do it, he would for the omega's sake. 

Which brings him to his current situation, still avoiding the younger. At times like this, he's proud to have such long legs. It allowed him a speedy departure after dismissal. He closed the home door shut with a bang, not even greeting namjoon hyung and jin hyung. No he didn’t say hi, he couldn’t bear namjoon hyung helping soobin pass on the message that the omega missed him and wanted to hang out with him. 

Falling forward, he let his body hit the soft bed and the mattress blocking his breathing passageways. He doesn’t know how long he had been in the position but his eyes were getting heavier and he could feel his soul slipping to wonderland, not registering the soft pattering of footsteps at the stairs and a knock on his door. 

He smelled it before he heard it. The almost sickening sweet honey scent. He snuggled against his bed sheets, feeling comfortable and drowsy with the familiar smell. 

“Hyung? Yeonjun hyung?”

Well now, that woke him up good. He scrambled up, almost slipping as he loudly rammed himself against the door to defend the already sturdy door against soobin. Shit. He didn’t think jin and namjoon would betray him like this and would let him in. How could namjoon pick his own little brother over him, the obviously nicer and cuter kid? 

“He isn't here!” He said in a high pitched voice, hoping that soobin would think it was a different person answering. Of course it wouldn't work, who was he kidding? 

“Hyung. I just need to talk to you. Please, can I talk to you?” The pleading tone in soobins voice was evident and he could imagine his friends face pulled into a sad frown, upper lip thinning even more at yeonjuns clear rejection. Habitually, he nibbled at his lower lip, he really should let him in and talk to him. He really couldn’t handle soobins absence anymore and his body was literally strung in tension from physically distancing himself. Maybe soobin would allow him to have occasional snuggles despite hating his scent if yeonjun begged hard enough. 

“A-alright. Speak through the door then.” unconsciously, he moved over to the edge of the door, nosing over the door frames to sniff up the addicting scent. 

Oh how he was in heaven. It was like a starved man discovering water in a dessert. He drunk up the smell like a madman. 

"Why are you avoiding us hyung?" 

"I'm not" he mumbles out, busy scenting through the door.

"You are. You didn't have lunch with us at all and you run away during breaks and after classes. You've been acting strange after you came back." 

He sniffed a bit harder, tiptoeing a bit, knowing that the scent would be stronger closer to soobins scent glands higher up. Hes right. Hes sighs, pleased when the honey scent gets stronger. 

"I'm not. I'm just not hungry and er I'm quite busy" he lied pathetically, unable to come up with a more intelligent excuse. Who could possibly think straight in soobins presence? 

"There's no way you're not hungry. You're literally losing weight hyung! I see you getting skinner by the day,"

He's silent, knowing that he really was losing cheek fat because of his unhealthy eating habits now. 

"Let me in." The words are so spoken so softly, he almost steps away to let him in before he catches himself.

Darn soobin for knowing his gentle voice is usually the key to any victory against yeonjun. At the silence, soobin speaks again, now low and firm. 

"Open it before I fucking kick it open, hyung" 

The 180 change in soobin left his mouth falling open in a shocked o. And of course, it did numbers to his friend below. 

Obediently he stepped aside and turned the knob ever so slowly, drawing out the confrontation as late as he possible can. He doesn't doubt soobin would be able to bust the door open with his strangely superior muscles despite being both an omega and having never worked out. Soobins strength was a force to fear. 

The door opened, revealing an angry looking soobin, crossed arms and aura overpowering. His honey scent hits him hard and he debates on whether it would be a good idea to outrun the taller and hide in the bathroom. 

But his feet are locked in the ground, chained by soobins intense gaze. Soobin steps in, leaving little more than a few inches of distance between them. The delicious 

smell is overwhelming, his mouth salivating. 

"You lost weight. Right here." Soobin leans closer inspecting his face and he can literally hear his breath halt. He feels a warm hand reach for his wrist, soobins large fingers circling and locating his pulse and feeling for his body's unmaskable reaction. 

He must look like a fish, eyes crossing from trying to look at soobin this closely while trying to subtly lean away. 

He hears a snarl and another hand pulling his neck forwards and he's suddenly met with an almost feral looking soobin. He's never seen his friend with such a look and he feels like a fucking train wreck right now. He's not scared of him, no, he would never be. 

But holy shit. Where was his little gentle dongseng that always followed him quietly everywhere and would cry during animal documentaries? Soobin looked fucking hot. 

"Don't" 

Yeonjun nods a bit too eagerly, not wanting to upset this very unpredictable omega right now. 

"Tell me why you're avoiding me. Do. Not. Lie." 

Yes sir! his mind supplies uselessly. 

He breathes out shakily, eyes choosing to settle on soobins cute button nose. His friend down there wouldn't be able to handle hot soobins eyes right now, especially with the large hands caging him around his neck and arm. The same hands he imagined circling him as he climaxed. 

Gulp.

The truth has to come out someday.

  
  


"Well..I i can't be with you guys because I stink," 

Soobin raises an eyebrow at that and looks at him in disbelief but not interrupting his confession. 

Maybe stink was the wrong word.

"My scent. Its gross. I didn't want you guys having to deal with it so I thought it was best to just go away." 

"Who said it was gross?" Soobin growled out, hand tightening protectively at his neck and drawing him yet another centimeter closer. By now they were close enough for him to see every freaking pore on soobins cheeks even with his ridiculous nearsightedness. 

"No one...But I know its mint chocolate scented. You guys hate it." He defended himself heatedly. 

"Who said I didn't like it? " yeonjun watches, frozen in spot as soobin leans closer. Holy shit! Soobin was getting way too close. There's no way soobin can't tell he's aroused, soobin should be able to smell the spike in his scent and the bounding pulse, a telltale sign underneath soobins hands at his side.

Thankfully, or not so thankfully, soobin changes his trajection and he feels soobins warm breath near his neck scent glands, sending uncontrollable shivers down his back. He lets out a startled sound as he feels the omega press light kisses there and licking at the skin. 

His hands come to clutch at soobins uniform shirt, needing something to ground him. Head empty, he feels soobin begin to nibble at the skin there and sucking at it harshly then licking it consolidating the sensitive bruising skin, as if he was a desired summer drink to a very thirsty human. A whine escapes his mouth, his pants feeling quite restricting. 

Wasn't he the alpha? Wasn't he supposed to be the one in charge? He really should- oh yes that suck felt particularly good. He pulls soobin in closer but he feels soobins lips deattach, their chests moving farther as soobin goes back to his original position. 

"I think it tastes fucking good if you ask me." Soobin says, grinning wickedly when he sees his alpha hyungs glassy eyes returning to conscious, blinking cutely. Yeonjun knows hes ridiculously red. 

Holy shit. Soobin had kissed and sucked there. What was the word again? Ah yes a hickey. Soobin gave him a fucking hickey. He must be insane. There's no way this wasn't a hallucination. 

"Is that why you avoided me? Cause you thought i didn't like it?" 

Soobins words brought him back to reality and he nodded dumbly. 

"You're dumb" 

"Sorry, what?" Yep, thats the rejection he was trying to be ready for. Theres no way soobin would ever like him. He reeled backwards, hands dropping from soobins shirt but still unable to escape soobins strong hold on him. 

"I said you're dumb for thinking that. I love you and nothing can change that. Especially not a freaking scent." 

"O-ohhh" 

Soobin had liked him. 

Oh my gosh.

Soobin drew him in close once again, yeonjuns face landing at the omegas neck and shoulder junction, honey scent enveloping him thickly. 

Its suffocating. Both soobins mouthwatering scent and large hands thumbing at his wrist and neck rhythmically was overwhelming. The boiling heat in his lower body was begging for some friction. 

"Did you think of me during the rut? That I accepted your every thrust needily and obediently? " 

He nodded against his neck helplessly admitting to the dirty statements, not trusting his voice to be strong enough to deliver words. The desire to kiss and suck a mark at soobins pale neck was driving him insane. 

"Thats what I imagined too during my first heat. Except it was you below me, crying at me pushing into you and pounding until there's no more tears you can squeeze out" Unconsciosuly, the filthy words painted a scandalous image in his head and he whimpered helplessly while rubbing his head against soobins neck, fully aroused and close to begging soobin for help. 

"Want me to show you?"

"Y-yes please.." 

  
  
  
  
  


\---- 🦊🐰🌟🛏

  
  
  
  


Soobin kissed his forehead lightly, holding him close to his chest. They both panted breathlessly, exhausted from the several times they pleasured each other over the last hour. 

"Do you understand now? That I don't hate mint chocolate?" Soobins familiar gentle tone was back, his large hands spalyed over his the swell of his butt. As much as soobins angry and commanding demeanor had brought him to shambles and withering pleasure minutes ago, its soobins gentle side that he still enjoys the most. 

He hummed approvingly and leans up for a sweet peck. 

"Does that mean you'll get it with me after school now?" He says flirtatiously, attempting to wink seductively but only succeeding to look cute as both eyes end up blinking together. 

"Hell no." 

He pouts at that to which soobin laughs at and kiss away. 

"You're enough for me already jjunie." 

He accepts the kiss with swollen lips and giggles as he snuggles in closer to his new boyfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was bad boy soobin? 
> 
> Leave a comment to tell me how im doing 🤪

**Author's Note:**

> Poor yeonjun as a standalone pro mintchoco lover. 
> 
> Tough soobin coming next update! 🥰


End file.
